<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【路索香】自欺欺人 by Yesan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694973">【路索香】自欺欺人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan'>Yesan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>路←香<br/>路←索</p><p>路飞出场很少的路all<br/>有索香r18</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【路索香】自欺欺人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>路←香<br/>路←索</p><p>路飞出场很少的路all<br/>有索香r18</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>山治是起夜时发现的。</p><p> </p><p>他们的船长睡眠时间不规律，大家都知道。他哪儿都可以自在的睡着。有时是在船头被海风温柔的哄睡，有时大咧咧躺在草皮，肚子上还盖着个乔巴。</p><p> </p><p>总之，路飞每天只用睡够五个小时就能精力充沛的到处蹦跶。所以如果晚上醒来发现路飞不在宿舍，那必然是他早上睡多了。</p><p> </p><p>山治上完厕所后清醒些许，他爬上甲板想看看路飞在做什么。甲板上空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>路飞在哪呢？他靠在栏杆上，火苗舔燃了烟草，灰色烟雾飘起又被卷散，像个凝不住的幽灵。风稍微停下时山治注视着那抹灰线，看它能爬到多高。</p><p> </p><p>海风重新吹起来，更有力了，轻而易举地擦掉烟的痕迹，把烟裹挟带走。山治愣神站着，海风带走了烟也带来了路飞的声音。他转身抬头看瞭望室，借着星光他捕捉到从窗户边露出的黑发。</p><p> </p><p>嬉笑声喘息声吹得他发抖。烟掉入海里，他听见风刮过空洞发出的呼啸声。再吹下去就要着凉了，山治想，今晚可真冷啊。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>他在和绿藻头做爱。</p><p> </p><p>索隆把他压在瞭望室的木地板上，山治除了自己皱巴巴的薄衬衫外没任何缓冲，他后背烧得火辣辣的疼，海上的夜晚总是冷的，室内却热气蒸腾，山治觉得自己每个毛孔都在流水，情欲和空虚把他逼得口干舌燥，他吐出节舌头试图尝到点冷空气，索隆误解了他的意思，嗤笑着弯下腰把那节舌头纳进更火热的口腔，然后用力咬下去。</p><p> </p><p>山治一脚踹在索隆大腿上，两人分开一小段距离。「你是狗吗？我以为舌头要被你咬断。」山治伸手指摸摸自己的舌头，没有伤口，也没尝到血腥味。</p><p> </p><p>「是谁的错。」索隆说，他握住山治的腰，精准快速的插了回去。山治差点咬到自己的手指。换在往日肯定又是一番唇枪舌剑，索隆低头咬住厨子的右锁骨。但山治手抵开他，喘着气提要求。</p><p> </p><p>「太热了，去窗户边上。」</p><p> </p><p>他把山治按在地上狠狠地抽插几下，感受厨子下面那张嘴诚实地颤抖吸紧他，才大度的把人抱起来，就着相连的姿势走过去放在窗户边上。山治把窗推开，索隆说「不怕被看到吗？」</p><p> </p><p>「那么晚了，所有人都睡了吧。」山治对着黑色的大海，风吹走水汽，温度骤然降低。「还是说你怕被谁看见吗？」</p><p> </p><p>索隆没有回话，他收回视线，重新大力动作，山治半个身子被撞出窗外，看起来危险的摇摇欲坠。山治两手都用力抠在窗台上，直到腰部难受得紧了，还是妥协地用一只手勾住索隆的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>他在这个位置终于感觉心里的空洞被撒了金灿灿的稻草盖上，像帽子，还带着阳光的温度。海风不再灌进来了，心脏重新变得完整温暖，风打在背上吹得他不是很舒服，但他在风和索隆的包裹下找到了自欺欺人的奇妙满足。</p><p> </p><p>「你喜欢这里？」索隆问，「路飞也喜欢。」</p><p> </p><p>他加快了速度，身下的人止不住颤抖，胀红的阴茎随着他的动作一晃一晃甩出透明液体。他盯着山治，从下腹，胸，锁骨上他留下的咬痕，喉结，胡子，嘴，卷卷眉，眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>白痴厨子要高潮了，索隆看出来。他舔舔自己的虎牙，拉起山治抱在怀里，开始最后的冲刺。山治的腿几乎挂不住索隆的腰，他双手搭在索隆地肩膀上，震颤着，像失去反抗能力的羔羊。射出来的同时索隆低声在他耳边说：</p><p> </p><p>「路飞上次也是在这个位置把我操射的。」</p><p> </p><p>稻草从来不存在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2020.09.27</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>